


Serendipity

by ohvampirebat



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autism, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Cause I can..............................., Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Confusion, Cute, Cute Kids, DONT KILL ME IM SORRY I JUST LUV THESE 2!!!!!!, Developing Relationship, Elementary School, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, GSHFLKHNSDJKFLS HOPE U LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!, Happy Ending, High School, Hugs, I ACTUALLY LIKE THIS THO......., Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, Major Character(s), Marriage, Middle School, Minor Character(s), Paranoia, Post-High School, Pre-Relationship, Protag is called Kidd, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, School, School Dances, Slow Romance, Stimming, Stims, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, This is, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings, bye, thats it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvampirebat/pseuds/ohvampirebat
Summary: ser·en·dip·i·ty/ˌserənˈdipədē/nounnoun: serendipity; plural noun: serendipitiesthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.Like goes to like-like, like-like goes to love.





	Serendipity

Lily knew Nugget liked her. She wished the whole class didn't have to know. It was the sort of thing Lily liked to keep inside, and think about sometimes. That somebody liked her. That somebody liked her like_ that._ The way Cindy apparently liked all her boyfriends. In romantic movies (the very few she was allowed to watch, anyway), that's how boys liked girls. But they liked pretty blonde girls, the type with beautiful smiles and happy eyes. And that's what she didn't understand. She saw herself as ugly and pathetic and weak, and even if she really wasn't any of those things, she wasn't even blonde or happy or anything, but Nugget liked her.

Nobody understood the things Nugget did. And they weren't really trying to. But just this once, Lily wished somebody could ask him._ Why her?_ Would he even give a straight answer? Did he even know why he liked her? On second thought, maybe she didn't want someone to ask him. Just in case it made him think twice.

It took even longer for her to realize that she enjoyed being liked. She stopped questioning it. She didn't want to mess with it, she wanted it to stay that way. She wanted Nugget to like her. They were friends. Once Billy returned, they talked more, she was around him more often. And around that time, she realized that the reason she enjoyed being liked by him was that she liked him, too. She didn't say anything, again. Because if it could stay that way, with nothing really happening, just her knowing he liked her and that she liked him, it would be just fine.

She got frustrated after a while. She didn't know what to do. She knew what Cindy would do. She would ask him out, and they would be together, and then they'd break up. And then she'd get another boyfriend, and another...Lily knew she didn't want that. She wanted to stay with him. But if Cindy's relationships were any hint, it wouldn't work out the way she wanted it to.

So Lily waited. Lily waited, and waited, for a very long time. Nothing changed between them, Nugget and Billy were still friends, so Lily and Nugget still saw each other. They just never spoke about that crush Nugget had, so Lily assumed it was long gone.

Sixth grade came, many years in the future, and they went together to the prom. Well, not together, exactly. Billy came along, of course. But for the small instances that they were alone, just the two of them, Lily was overjoyed. She was older, and she still liked him. She really, really liked him. They held hands as music played loudly and nobody paid attention, but she felt like she was in the spotlight in the middle of the room. And she was fine.

So they stayed that way. Nugget hadn't changed much. He referred to himself as Nugget, still, but it was known he could speak normally. He just didn't. He didn't want to. It didn't seem to strike him that it could be seen as weird. To himself, he was Nugget, and so to Lily, he was Nugget. To others, he was Nathan, the boy who spoke in the third person and had only a few close friends. That was true enough. Lily liked to think she was happier, she grew her hair longer, she let herself laugh and dance and stop worrying so much. She still lay awake at night sometimes. It's hard to get some things out of your head. You can't forget that much death, and hurt, and pain. Her hand would hover by the phone, wondering, maybe, if she called him, he would answer. And she would tell him everything he already knew, just to get it out of her system. If it would help.

One rainy night in the eighth grade, Lily did just that. She called him. He answered. He said he'd come over, and he did. It was a sight to remember, really. Lily sitting on the floor, not quite crying, just confused. Nugget knew what to do, it seemed. He sat next to her and let her talk. About everything. How she didn't want to lose Billy again, how she was still paranoid about school, how her classmates treated her, how she could still remember the blood and the screams and the fear she bottled up inside of her, and how, after all, she liked him. That part came after she sorted through the painful parts. She ended on that note. A happy note.

He stopped and stared. For a moment, she was afraid she had said the wrong thing. That he would push her away and declare that she was ugly and stupid and he hated her. But when that moment passed right by, she saw that he was beaming.

"Really?!"

She was taken back to that day in the classroom._ Nugget likes the Pretty Lily._ Then to when she kissed him on the cheek that one time, and he jumped in joy and ran to 'tell the world'. He was beaming then, just as happy, and she still saw that dorky kid who had a hopeless crush on her all those years ago. She was, in a way, still the girl who blushed and hid her head in her hands while everyone laughed. But she wasn't hiding now.

Lily nodded, and he looked ecstatic. He didn't really know what to do with his arms. Hug her? Hold her hand? He settled for just gently pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. They were so close, just inches away from each other. Lily liked looking into his eyes, because they were and always had been full of affection. It was amazing to think that they were like that just for her. She didn't know he liked her eyes just as much. He didn't know why, though. He only knew that they made him feel safe.

They took it slow. Not intentionally, but that was how they had always been, so they continued unknowingly. Slow, slow, slow. It was Nugget who asked her that big question, the one Lily feared when she was younger yet had grown to anticipate. He had fumbled with his words, unsure of how to phrase it, because it really was a big deal. When he did manage to say it, he said it very quickly, with his eyes shut tight and his hands protectively balled into fists close to his chest. Lily smiled at him, and he opened his eyes, and she was there in front of him, nodding. He was flapping his hands._ Happy hands._ That's what Lily called them, because she knew that was what he did when he was happy. One of the many things he did, anyway. He would run his hands through her hair, rock back and forth...the list went on. And it was a good list.

So he was happy. And she was happy. And they were together, really, officially, together. For real. Nugget looked at her sometimes like he was amazed at that fact. That he had her. He thought she was beautiful, wonderful, kind, and one of the best people in the world. He didn't think of himself very often, but he knew it was pretty much a miracle she really liked him.

They didn't go on dates very often. They found they enjoyed each other's company more, just being alone together, listening to music or talking or reading. He liked speaking to her. And he spoke a lot, about everything. Lily was surprised to find that he knew so much, had so many thoughts and words and feelings inside of him, because this was still the kid who once dug giant holes in sandboxes. He liked the feeling of dirt against his hands, he said. Dirt and sand.

Their first kiss was on Nugget's birthday. He was newly 15. He had never liked big parties, so they had a small one just for him. When it got late, people left, and it was just him, Lily, Billy and Kidd. The other two boys were playing cards, and Nugget and Lily were in the kitchen. They had been talking, and Lily whispered, softly,_ happy birthday, Nugget._ And she stepped towards him.

"Can Nugget kiss Lily?" He said bluntly. He really wasn't the type to just do it— he wanted her to know, he wanted to know that she was just as happy as he was. And Lily did appreciate that, because she knew there were boys who were forceful. He wasn't one of them, and that was for the better.

She grinned, and nodded, and that's when he put his hand on her cheek real softly and kissed her.

Lily didn't know what a kiss was supposed to feel like, as this was her first. But she was sure they were doing something right.

He laughed when they finally stepped away from each other, a bubbly happy laugh. In a second, she was laughing, too, and he held her close to him while grinning widely. They made each other happy, they always had. They never stopped being friends even when they were lovers.

"I love you." Lily said, as he walked her home. He was holding her hand and he stopped to look at her, just like when she told him she liked him. But love was a strong word. Love was the real thing. More than _like. _It was a declaration.

And it just so happened to be a declaration he was ready to make. "Nugget loves Lily, too. I love you, too." He said it twice, just to make it clear that he truly did. It was nice to say it out loud, somewhat liberating. Because they did love each other, and they knew it.  
  
  
  
  


"Lily's thinking again, isn't she?" Nugget says, looking into her eyes as they lay next to each other. The television provides nothing but background noise, and his hand is in its usual spot, combing through her newly short hair.

"Just reminiscing." Lily replies, smiling at him. She notices a proud look in his eyes as he glances at the ring she now wears.

Lily knows Nugget likes her. She wouldn't mind if everyone knew.


End file.
